LOTM: String Theory S5 P7/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen facing off against The Puppetmaster who stands with a group of Shadow Tendrils which growl at the heroes) Puppetmaster: Get ready! Alex: We always are Puppetmaster! Jack: You have no idea! (Jirosoyu is seen joining Scott's side) Scott: You ready? Jirosoyu: Always. Alex: Izuku, you ready? Izuku: You know it Alex! Alex: Well then, let's do this! Come on guys, let's end this fight! Defender: YEAH!! (The Defenders all charge at once) Miles: It's over! (The Puppetmaster is seen glaring at the heroes unmoving) Puppetmaster: And now you die. (The Tendrils roar as they rush toward the heroes) Shoto: Look out! Uraraka: I see them! Alex: They're moving fast! (The Tendrils close in before they smack Zulu and Shoto away) Erin: Zulu! Izuku: Todoroki! (The two land away from the group before two more tendrils wrap around their necks and begin to choke them) Puppetmaster: My first victims! (Omega creates a bladed tendril and slices the tendrils) Omega: Guess again! Puppetmaster: Abomination! (Omega lands in front of The Puppetmaster as the tendrils back away) Puppetmaster: Bastard. I knew sending Radeon to kill you was a mistake! Omega: Maybe you just underestimated me. Alex: Nice one Omega! Now it's time for the follow up! Izuku, get ready because you're gonna have to go all out! Izuku: Huh?! Alex: You heard me! Now power up and get ready, just like when we fought at the Contest! Izuku: You got it! Alex: Once you're powered up, I'll launch you toward him with all I got, now hurry it up we got a villain to beat! (The Puppetmaster's eye glow at what Alex said) Puppetmaster: You both are determined to meet death my hands... Very well! I'LL FIGHT YOU ALL WITH EVERYTHING I'VE GOT!!! COME ON!!! (More Tendrils rip out from behind The Puppetmaster as they open their mouths roaring) Alex: Izuku hurry it up! Miles: We need to hit him now before he attacks! Jack: Can you get off your lazy ass kid and get it over with!? Puppetmaster: IT'S TOO LATE!! TIME TO DIE!! (The Tendrils rush the heroes) Alex: IZUKU DO IT NOW!! IF YOU DON'T GO FULL COWL RIGHT NOW WE'RE DEAD!! (After that, Izuku is fully covered in red lines) Izuku: ALL FOR ONE!!! ONE MILLION!!! (Izuku at that moment charges at the Puppetmaster) Izuku: DELAWARE!!! DETROIT!!!! SMAAAAAAAASH!!!!!! Puppetmaster: Oh fu-! (Izuku rams his fist into The Puppetmaster's face, causing blood to spurt from his mouth as he goes flying back. The heroes are seen staring in awe) Miles: Holy crap!! Zulu: Now that's what I'm talking about man! Uraraka: All right! Deku you got- *Gasp* (The Defenders all take notice of Deku's arm. Completely broken) Izuku: *Panting* … Not... Enough. (The Puppetmaster is seen crashed into a wall) Puppetmaster: I knew it... (The Puppetmaster stands up slowly as he recovers from the hit) Puppetmaster: Such a pitiful attempt at my life just cost you one of your best fighters! And now without him, you're chances of victory have only fallen greatly down a sharp cliff! (Tendrils emerge from Puppetmaster's back) Puppetmaster: Now prepare to die Defenders of Peace! (The Puppetmaster's tendrils prepare to attack before a small cracking noise is heard) Alex: Huh? (The heroes notice a small crack on The Puppetmaster's mask) Erin: Wait, that crack... Alex: It's just like.... Miles: Is that his weakness? (The Puppetmaster realizes the crack is there as he stands angered) Puppetmaster: Well, maybe I was a bit wrong on that statement. (The Tendrils roar at the heroes) Puppetmaster: But it doesn't matter! Your deaths are still coming heroes! Alex: It's just like that Shadow Captain the Protectors and Knights destroyed! Bakugo: Then it looks like we got our weak point! Puppetmaster: Like I'd give you heroes the chance! (The Tendrils rush the heroes and close in) Puppetmaster: Now shut up and die! (The Tendrils prepare to attack before they're cut away by Omega and pushed back by Miles) Miles: Not so fast! (Alex charges up an attack) Alex: Nice one guys! Now let's throw them back into the darkness! (Alex fires a psy blast that creates enough light to push the Tendrils away) Puppetmaster: *growl* Damn you! Alex: Those Tendrils are weak to light guys, remember that! Miles: Got it! Erin: Let's move in! (The heroes charge further in past The Puppetmaster's defenses) Puppetmaster: FOOLS!!! Mina: Come on guys, we got him now! Puppetmaster: YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DEFEAT ME!!! (Alex suddenly appears in front of Puppetmaster) Alex: You sure? (Alex punches The Puppetmaster's mask, cracking it more as a loud screeching noise emerges from it, causing Omega and his kids to recoil and stumble back) Pearl: AH!! Too loud! (Alex falls back as the crack grows bigger) Puppetmaster: You damn kids! (Puppetmaster begins to grow more tendrils) Puppetmaster: This isn't gonna be like that Andrak fellow! What you face now is more than that! (Jirosoyu suddenly appears and punches the Puppetmaster in the chest before he's pushed away by a group of Tendrils) Puppetmaster: Fine then! Let's end this kiddies! Uraraka: How much longer can this go!? Izuku: If... If we get the mask, he'll die right...? Alex: That's how it should work! Puppetmaster: DON'T BET ON IT FOOL!! (The Puppetmaster launches his tendrils at the heroes, who all try to dodge) Puppetmaster: Try as you may, you can't escape my Tendrils heroes! Alex: That is where you are wrong... (Alex begins to glow as he releases an energy wave, causing time to freeze) Puppetmaster: W-What...?! NO!! (Alex steps over the Tendrils as he approaches The Puppetmaster who is seen visibly scared) Puppetmaster: How is this possible?! Alex: It's easy Puppetmaster. (Alex puts his hand on Puppetmaster's shoulder) Alex: I'm quarter Shadow. And Time Manipulation has always been a Shadow Spell. Puppetmaster: You really think my defeat will bring peace to this Multiverse? Alex: For now it will. Puppetmaster: Heh. When I'm gone, they'll just find another monster. Alex: Maybe. But when they do, they'll have to remember that The Defenders will always stand ready for a fight. Puppetmaster: So be it, but just know that my damage will not be forgotten. Alex: Did I say that it would? Puppetmaster: No... Alex: Any last words? Puppetmaster:..... *Smirks behind his mask* Go on then "hero". Finish me. And see what my death will bring about. (Alex punches The Mask one last time as it cracks to the verge of breaking apart as time resumes, causing his magic to weaken as his tendrils dissolve away. Puppetmaster then falls to his knees) Jack: Holy crap...You did it Alex! Alex: Its over. Erin: *Sighs* Finally... Izuku: *Holding his arm* Good job Alex... Omega: You gonna be okay? Ian: Don't worry we'll heal you up. Izuku: Just wait till we get out of here first... Alex: Yeah. Gather round everyone. I'll get us out of here. (The heroes all gather together) Alex: All right let's- ???: Heh.... Alex: …... ???: Heheheh…. (The Defenders all slowly turn around to the source of the noise) ???: You heroes really thought it would be so easy?! (The Puppetmaster looks up at the heroes as they stare stunned) Erin: H-How?! Uraraka: He's not down! Puppetmaster: Oh I'm not down, I'm better than ever! (Blood and Ooze squirt from The Puppetmaster's body as he begins to tear in half down the middle, causing a slimy and grotesque Ooze Monster to emerge from the corpse as its face takes form of the Mask) ???: You failed heroes. This was the path I needed to become physical, and now my dream is won! (The heroes arm themselves as they glare at The Ooze Monster) Alex: What are you? ???: The legends call me Zal. You can call me fate. Erin: I don't think that's a suitible name for you! Zal: Well then, maybe when you're all dead you'll understand! (The heroes charge Zal) Alex: That'll be the day! Zal: Hm, pitiful. (Zal reaches his hand out as the heroes are suddenly engulfed in a bright light. They soon appear in a dark void alone) Izuku: What's going on...? Alex: I'm not sure. Where did he go? Miles: Keep your guard up guys! He's here somewhere! (Alex suddenly feels something in his pocket) Alex: Huh? Erin: What is it? (Alex reaches into his pocket and feels something fuzzy. He pulls it out and is stunned as it's revealed to be a small kitten) Alex:........ Miles: The hell?! Mina: Is that a cat? Omega: What's that doing here? Erin: Now I understand. He's trying to get back at us by messing with Alex for destroying his shell! (Meowing is heard from Alex's other pocket as his eyes dart toward it) Miles: This is just wrong! Izuku: He must've found out about his fear somehow! (Alex's eyes dart back and forth between the kitten in his hand and his pocket as he thinks to himself) Alex: *thinking* Calm down Alex, they can't hurt you! Remember what Erin said, they CANNOT hurt you! (Alex hears the kitten meow once more) Alex: *thinking* Gah this is so difficult! I know they're harmless but at the same time all I feel is nothing but the urge to run out of here! Erin: *Grabs Alex's shoulder* Alex! Just focus on me! Ignore the cats! They aren't real, they can't hurt you! Alex: I-I know but... Erin: I'm here for you, big brother. We'll get though this. Bakugo: Just get over it man! They're just cats! Miles: Shut up! He's not gonna just get over it Katsuki! Izuku: We gotta find a way out of here. Mina: but how? I don't see anything. What is Zal gonna do anyway? (Zal's laughter is heard around the heroes) Omega: Whatever it is, it's not gonna be good. Zal: Well well, a fear of cats huh? Pathetic for such a worthy hero. Erin: Stop making fun of him you monster! Zal: No matter, watching him suffer like this is too amusing for me! Miles: You're a monster! Zal: Well of course I am Spider-Man. What did you think I was? Jack: Well come out and fight like a man if you're so tough! Zal: Fine then! You'll just get to suffer slower! (Zal suddenly comes running out of the shadows with claws bared as he runs toward the heroes) Zal: Bleed! (Zal swings his hand, cutting open Bakugo's arm as he runs by) Bakugo: AH DAMMIT!! (Zal then jumps into the air and pounces Omega as he begins to claw at him, blood spraying as he does so) Omega: GET OFF OF ME!! Zal: NEVER!! YOU WASTE OF POTENTIAL!! Mina: *Rushes toward Omega* LEAVE OMEGA ALONE!! (Mina throws acid at Zal) Zal: Huh? (Zal is struck in the eyes as he stumbles back grabbing his face, screaming in pain as he does so) Zal: GODDAMMIT!! WHAT IS THIS?! (Suddenly, the cats around Alex are seen disappearing as he regains his senses) Alex: Thank god, he must've been trying to concentrate on that spell when he was struck. Now we can really get started! (Zal stands and wipes the acid from his eyes) Zal: Like it'll be that easy! (Zal is suddenly hit by an ice blast from Erin) Erin: It will! Uraraka: This is it Zal! Miles: You are finished! Zal: NEVER!! (Zal releases a wave of energy from his body that knocks everyone away) Zal: Now what heroes?! Nothing you do can destroy me! Try as you may, none of you possess the strength to destroy me! Erin: You're wrong... Zal: Hmmm? (Zal turns to find Erin standing up as the others look over at her) Alex: Erin? Miles: What is she...? Zal: So, that's it then, you wanna die? Erin: No.... (Ice begins to grow on Erin's body) Erin: I want YOU to die! (Erin's Ice Armor forms over her body as she rushes toward Zal) Zal: What?! (Erin punches Zal in the gut and pushes him back) Zal: GAH!! WHAT!? THE ARMOR OF MIRZAK!! Erin: Surprised? You now face the power of a TRUE god Zal. Alex: Erin... (Erin and Zal stare each other down. As the battle rages on) TO BE CONTINED.... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts